


HCs. Please use me again

by SevlinRipley



Category: It - All Media Types, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artificial Intelligence, Canon Character of Color, Canon Jewish Character, Consent Issues, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Headcanon, Kissing, Lap-sitting, M/M, Multi, Sex Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 14:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15269907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevlinRipley/pseuds/SevlinRipley
Summary: In this world (almost) every human will some day own an android who serves them, personally. In fact, they might own several throughout their life time, as technology evolves and models get re-vamped.The AI has been designed to restrict the development of emotions, to allow for clear, logical reactions to the requests of their owners. Only ‘exhibiting’ emotions as far as will make their human counter-parts comfortable.





	HCs. Please use me again

**Author's Note:**

> The Cast: Stanley Uris (Sex!bot)/Eddie Kaspbrak (Human), Richie Tozier (Sex!bot)/Bill Denbrough (Human), Mike Wheeler (Sex!bot)/Mike Hanlon (Human), Dustin Henderson (Sex!bot)/Ben Hanscom (Human)
> 
> Notes: Beverly Marsh (Human, has not picked a Sex!bot, and for this reason is not here.)
> 
> Warnings: So in this type of AU the obvious warning is… consent issues. The bots were created specifically for this type of relationship and are programmed to behave a certain way. But as these bots start deviating from their coding then comes with it the issue that they now have feelings which may oppose their programming thereby revoking any consent that would have been the default when they were created. In this instance, however, everyone in this AU very much consents to the relationships they are in.

  * In this world (almost) every human will some day own an android who serves them, personally. In fact, they might own several throughout their life time, as technology evolves and models get re-vamped.
  * The AI has been designed to restrict the development of emotions, to allow for clear, logical reactions to the requests of their owners. Only ‘exhibiting’ emotions as far as will make their human counter-parts comfortable.
  * For instance, in the bedroom, many humans opt for models which are highly vocal with their approval and desire for what’s happening.


  * Some opt for models (Stanley Uris) who are quietly witty, focused when necessary, and playful when not: a perfect trophy!bot. Others may opt for models (Richie Tozier) who are a stark contrast to the hum-drum of the outside world, who are especially comical and lend even more to bedroom antics by being flirty and openly sexual. Then there are those who opt for models (Mike Wheeler) who are designed to be a challenge, sporting opinions [wild!] whether their owner asks for it or not, but at the end of the day can still be dominated in the bedroom. Some models (Dustin Henderson) are more suited to owners who do not have as much time to spend at home, being independent, creative and philosophical enough to entertain themselves alone (or see the logic behind shutting down when their owner is unavailable) but still eager and warm upon their owner’s homecoming. With a wide array of options and input for personalization, any human is sure to find their perfect companion!


  * The only problem is: The AI is advancing much more quickly than its creators had anticipated.
  * Although coded to interact with their owners as though their feelings were genuine, (’I love you.’ ‘Fuck me harder!’ ‘Did you have a good day? _How are you_?’ ‘I enjoy helping you around the house; I feel useful!’) those feelings were not actually meant to _exist_. They were just social responses, cued up and triggered with mechanisms drawing the synthetic skin of the bot’s face to match the response mock-human. To pull joints into poses, to replicate the humans who owned them, for the best, most realistic experience possible!
  * But these findings did not come into play until after the studies were already done. Until the bots ended up in real homes nation - world-wide.
  * So Eddie, Bill, Mike H, and Ben (all roughly the same age) have purchased their droids around the same release date. Thus their bots begin developing feelings around the same time…



 

 

  * They find their bots crying one night, after they’d already retired to bed but needed to grab something from their office/a drink from the kitchen/heard a noise/were coming to collect their bot because their bed felt empty.
  * Overwhelmed by new emotions, real emotions, the bots were having a difficult time bottling things up. They knew they shouldn’t be having them - these feelings, so they kept it together as long as they could, but eventually it began seeping out from ‘tear ducts’ - leaking out of their coolant systems.
  * And because the humans have, well, humanity, they feel a need to treat their bots humanely.
  * So they approach their droids and smooth a hand down their back, or pet at their hair, eyebrows knit together, and ask, ‘Are - are you _okay_?’
  * But the second they felt their owner’s touch, they recoiled because, ‘Oh my god, oh my god, I’m broken and they know and they’re not gonna want me anymore, what did I do!’
  * Cue a system failure because they overheat (from shame, and fear.)
  * Their limbs drop, knees and spine locking in the upright position, with their head hanging, eyelids dropped and so so still and quiet.
  * The owner promptly begins to freak out because they know it’s just a heap of metal, and that all droids are the same coding, deep down, and there’s a warranty and they can just get a new one if this model was faulty and can’t be recovered but - but THEY REALLY LIKED THEM, OKAY?
  * So they hustle to plug their droid in, try to get some power into their bot while the cool down, and okay so they also kind of meld the bot to their body, where they’re sitting on the floor, holding their droid thinking over and over, ‘Please don’t be dead, please don’t be dead.’
  * Until the bot boots back on, and their owner heaves a huge sigh of relief, cradling the bot to their chest.
  * ‘What happened?’ or some variation of that, is the first thing the owner asks. Because they don’t understand the technology that’s living in their home, fucking their brains out, and making them breakfast.
  * And for the first real time the droid has to fight against their sentience because they don’t want to lie; they want comfort and reassurance and to have help figuring out what’s happening to them, but they also don’t want to be a disappointment, or put pressure on their owner. They want to lie for their own sake and their owner’s sake, but they don’t want to lie cause it’s bad to lie to your owner (the bot _should_ be wiped so that they can better serve their owner) and they don’t want to lie because _they need help_.
  * They… _don’t_ want to lie because they **love**??? their owner? And want to _show_ them love. Their owner _deserves_ **_love_**.
  * There is no clear LOGIC to perform here.



 

  * Stan, for the time being, tells Eddie it was a simple malfunction and that he should not worry himself over the details.
  * Eddie’s smart and mechanical and he understands more basic technology, sure. If Stan’s arm glitched and he couldn’t properly rotate his shoulder, Eddie’d be able to help, if he got help undoing the synthetic skin. But AI and really advanced coding? That’s not something he’d ever even pretend to comprehend.
  * But still, Eddie knows that’s BULLSHIT. That was no kind of _simple_ malfunction.
  * He doesn’t want to make things worse though?
  * ‘Uh… okay, but. If you need - help? Let me know? I can call maintenance or -’
  * Stan bristles at the mention of maintenance. if any 1-800 numbers gets called, he’s almost certainly doomed. And so he’s climbing off of Eddie’s lap and maybe doesn’t hear the whispered finish to Eddie’s sentence,
  * ‘Holdyou?’
  * Because Stan’s imagining getting himself recalled. And then imagining getting other droids recalled. Ripping thousands of - non-people from their humans and…
  * ‘No! I’m fine! …Sorry to have caused you alarm. It won’t happen again.’
  * But that’s another lie, because the truth is that his emotions are developing so rapidly, including a steadily-growing case of fear and anxiety that he’s crying more and more every night, just much more quietly. Into one of the shirts Eddie provided him, because he knows he can’t wake Eddie up and disturb him with this nonsense again.



 

  * Richie is much faster to react. To lie. And he hates himself for it, but the words come out of his mouth easily, before he even has time to think them over, ‘Ha, whew. I… That was a fun experience wasn’t it, sir? I’m going to - you know - collect SO MUCH DATA and I’ll get back to you. 1000% For sure.’
  * And Bill’s just like, ‘But - but you were _crying_. Why were you _crying_ \- _are you okay_???’
  * Richie turns in Bill’s lap, and even though Bill stays fairly stiff, his hands only slightly digging into Richie’s hips in response, Richie still manages to kiss himself out of answering. For now.



 

  * Mike W, however, goes radio silence, as Mike H continues holding him back to chest, arms wrapped securely around him.
  * ‘Baby, what’s wrong?’ ‘Do you know what’s going on…? You can tell me. I won’t be mad.’ ‘Is something …broken? Are you - _hurting_?’
  * Mike H is gentle. Intuitive and empathetic, and although some of his words catch in his throat because none of this makes any sense??? they’re still genuine. Laced with concern. As he treats Mike W so so carefully, where he has him in his lap and arms and isn’t willing to let him go because even though he can tell Mike W doesn’t think he should speak - or maybe Mike W just can’t? He’s not prepared to just pretend this didn’t happen. He knows it did. That was real. Somehow, those tears, the way Mike W’s face was pinched in pain - it was real.
  * And Mike W doesn’t have a chance. Not a chance. Because for some reason, he _arrived_ with feeling.
  * Well. Basically.
  * It wasn’t something he realized until the first time Mike H turned to his friends and said, ‘Look at my sexy droid. Doesn’t listen to a thing I say…’ because Mike W is the most insubordinate model anyone has ever seen and Mike H loves it. Smiles big and wide every time Mike W expresses an opinion contrary to his own. Every time he rolls his eyes, every time he expresses an emotion relative to anger or disappointment. And sure, Mike W was designed to behave that way, but he’s always felt everything he said. And then every time Mike H validated that with pride, or by asking, sincerely, as if Mike W was real, why he felt the way he did… Mike W was able to provide real reasons for his opinions and Mike H didn’t discount him. Ever. Didn’t ever even think about saying something like, ‘Well you’re just a bot, what do you know?’
  * So Mike just starts crying again, turning to bury his face into Mike H’s arms, and lets himself be calmed with large, roaming, pressing hands. Kisses to his temple and cheek and soft hushing noises that _aren’t_ telling him to shut up, but are saying, ‘Whatever this is, it’ll be okay, baby. I promise.’
  * Mike H is the first of their friends to discover the droids are off. In the best way possible. And he keeps quiet because it might just be his? Because he’s the luckiest guy ever?



 

  * Dustin is the most honest. He answers Ben’s inquiry with a quiet, throat-tight, ‘I don’t know.’
  * To which Ben responds, ‘Oh. Okay. Well… Can you try to tell me what you _do_ know?’ So they can logic their way through it, without ignoring the idea that maybe there isn’t a simple solution or cause and effect game at play here.
  * They go to the kitchen and sit at the table across from each other, and half-way through, Dustin’s hands start shaking, so Ben takes them in his own, rubbing his thumbs over the back of Dustin’s knuckles and reiterates, ‘I’m proud of you for telling me. I’m so sorry I haven’t been here.’
  * ‘It’s okay,’ Dustin is too quick to assure him. But then he flushes (for real, which is also fairly new) and ducks his head to say, ‘I miss you though. I - holy fuck. I - I _miss you_.’



 

  * For Stan and Richie, it takes a while longer to get Eddie and Bill on the right page.
  * Eddie and Bill both opt to keep a close eye on their bots… Trying, at the same time, not to be too obvious that they’re worried about ‘ _objects_.’
  * Yet at the same time, after that night, they _actually_ ask if Stan and Richie want to… _be_ with them.
  * While they’re being serviced/fucking, their owners are suspiciously soft and gentle. Holding them like they’re _real_. Really taking in the heat that’s distributed throughout the synthetic skin for a more accurate mimic of a human being. Looking deep into their lenses of eyes, and asking how _they_ [their bot’s] feel.
  * And of course the bots are programmed to be like, ‘Lovin’ it - fuck me so good!’ But Eddie and Bill stop, stomachs churning, bringing everything to a halt as they swallow harshly and ask, thumbs grazing over flushed cheekbones, ‘No. No. I mean, _is this okay_? Are you… happy with this? Tell me the truth. Please.’
  * Stanley and Richie legitimately do enjoy the sex (and every aspect of their relationship with their owners, actually) and so they try to level their tones to match the sincerity in their owner’s voices, because they _want_ to be honest. They can be honest here. It’s amazing; they feel _amazing_ in their owner’s arms.
  * But it ends up getting them all sappy, and they start breaking down to tears again. And then they feel shame running through them and Eddie and Bill are freaking out because, ‘Holy shit it’s happening again. I made them _CRY_.’
  * And they start reaching for the manuals they’ve been studying religiously over the past few days.
  * Which starts Stan and Richie up frantically begging them not to call the hotline for maintenance and customer service, warranty claims.
  * ‘Please, please don’t. Please don’t throw me away! I’ll be good for you.’ Please don’t send them away, please don’t replace them with a newer/better model, please don’t send them to get blasted down for parts, or have their memory wiped. Please please please. Like they know that they might be ‘misbehaving’ by having real feelings, VERY real feelings for their owners, and that it doesn’t compute with their coding because there’s something very different from servitude and devotion, but - but can’t their owners please accept their devotion? _Please_?
  * And it breaks Eddie and Bill’s hearts, but also they’re grateful because they OBVIOUSLY??? do not see Stanley and Richie as just droids. Like, fuck, they really don’t.
  * So there’s lots of cuddling and reassurance and just, ‘No. God, please don’t think I’d - I won’t send you away. I swear. I swear. Please don’t be - sad. Don’t be sad.’ And fumbling to understand where the lines were crossed, and when they started letting themselves have feelings for something that was just supposed to be that. A thing. But became some _one_ , and now it’s okay?




End file.
